charmed_fanfiction_thehybridgenfandomcom-20200213-history
P3
P3 P3 was the name of the successful nightclub in San Francisco started by Piper Halliwell and her sisters in 1999. The club was named after the Power of Three, in honor of Piper and her sisters. Piper sold the club sometime in 2008 in order to fulfill her dream of owning her own restaurant, Halliwell's, but it was bought back in 2033 and is now owned by Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, and Melinda Halliwell. Over the years the club was run by Piper, it went through several ups and downs, though it was generally a popular and successful nightclub and at times the only source of income for the sisters. Various magical and demonic events took place at P3 and it was a regular hangout for the sisters themselves as well. After being bought back by Piper's Kids, the nightclub was renovated in order to bring in more customers and income for the family. History P3 debuted in Witch Trial when it was still known as "The Industrial Zone". Prue said she used to go there often after work and said it was a great place. She said it would be a shame if Piper's loan wouldn't work out, as the place had a lot of potential. The Beginning of P3 After Piper had quit her job at Quake, she started to make plans for her dream job. Although she couldn't open a restaurant, the closest she would get would be the owner of a nightclub. Piper was in the process of getting a business loan which would let her buy the building, but it collapsed when Jeremy Burns was reincarnated by Abraxas and attacked there. Prue and Phoebe then got a second mortgage on the manor that allowed Piper to buy the club. In return, they each got a minority stake (presumably around 25 percent), but were largely silent partners. Presumably, Piper inherited Prue's stake after her death. There is no mention of whether or not Paige had any involvement in the club other than helping out. The Big Break P3 initially struggled to get a foothold. However, its big break came when the band Dishwalla played there in The Devil's Music. Leo was responsible for this as he put the manager, Jeff Carlton, under a spell. There was a problem, though - Carlton had made a pact with the demon Masselin, who offered to make him a successful manager if he would deliver him souls of fan girls from whatever club the band was playing. At the end of the day, the Charmed Ones vanquished Masselin and P3 was officially "on the map", as Piper said it would be. The Spot In Size Matters, P3 had a make-over and was totally changed, even the name changed into "The Spot". After Prue's death, the club was not doing so well and in an attempt to make it better, a manager was called in to change it. But at the end of the episode, Piper turned "The Spot" back into P3, after she finally fully accepted Paige, as well as the existence of the new Power of Three. Piper had mentioned that P3 stands for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to her new manager. Leo healed the P3 sign that was thrown out into the back. Closure Eighteen months after the sisters' last destined battle, Piper closed down P3 in order to open up her dream restaurant, "Halliwell's." Reopening In 2033 Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda bought back P3 because they believed it should be a family business. After buying P3 Wyatt, Chris and Melinda decided to renovate the nightclub and to have it open up for various events. P3 Dining Area.jpg|Dining Room/Event Room P3 Dance Floor.jpg|Dance Floor P3 Bar.jpg|Bar Notes and Trivia *Piper Halliwell also temporarily used P3 to run a day care center. The club could also be rented for private parties and other events, such as baby showers, high school reunions and speed dating nights.